(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface treatment method for a coating layer. More particularly, it relates to a surface treatment method for a coating layer that provides improved surface properties for the coated material.
(b) Background Art
The exhaust temperature of current vehicles has increased due to modern technologies such as engine downsizing and high powerization (e.g., gasoline direct injection (GDI), turbo charger, etc.), and thus vehicles require components that have heat-resistant properties and beneficial friction properties at high temperatures.
In order to provide such heat-resistant properties and friction properties at high temperatures, the surfaces of conventional art components for a vehicle operation have been coated with diamond-like carbon (DLC). DLC has a relatively high coating hardness together with chemical resistance and lubricity, and thus the mechanical properties of the components can be improved when such a surface coating is applied. Unfortunately, the DLC coating has very poor heat-resistant properties, and is not suitable for coating components that require heat shielding. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a new coating material that can replace DLC as a surface coating.